


Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Anastasia x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader.
Relationships: Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova | Caster/Reader, Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova | Caster/You, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova | Caster
Kudos: 1





	Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova Headcanons

\- Anastasia is a FANTASTIC cuddler. i mean, she grew up in Russia where it’s freezing so she kinda HAS to be

\- you would think that her heavy layers of clothes and cloaks would make it tougher to cuddle properly but surprisingly, they don’t get in the way. maybe it’s magecraft or something, but Anastasia easily snakes her arms around you

\- Anastasia is usually the little spoon which is honestly an honor - it means that she trusts you to keep her safe throughout the night. sometimes, though, she’ll want to be the big spoon. she’ll thread her fingers through your hair gently and hum a little tune, lulling you to sleep in her arms

\- after all, a nap with the Grand Duchess can’t hurt, right?


End file.
